<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Website by Crispycheeto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786025">The Website</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispycheeto/pseuds/Crispycheeto'>Crispycheeto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smosh Age-regression [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregivers, Internet, Little Ian, Little Space, Littles, Other, Platonic Relationships, caregiver damien, caregiver mari, chat fic, little courtney, little lasercorn, non romantic, web chats, websites - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispycheeto/pseuds/Crispycheeto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian finds a website where you can talk to local littles and caregivers if you're looking for a caregiver or just friends who are like you. He may discover that some members from Smosh are on the website as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Moss/Joshua Ovenshire, Ian Hecox/Anthony Padilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smosh Age-regression [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Making An Account</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a lazy Sunday afternoon. Ian and Anthony are spending it apart for once. They had agreed that it wasn’t exactly healthy to be spending all of their free time together, so they’d decided to just have this day to themselves. Between work and living together they did spend a whole lot of time together. They were best friends and they didn’t mind it too much, but they still needed alone time. </p><p>Ian is scrolling through his phone, but not really paying attention to the posts he’s scrolling past. He’s too busy thinking. He wonders if there are people like him, littles or even caregivers, in their area. He found himself wondering if there was a whole community out there that he didn’t know about. He wondered if there was, how he could access it. He decided the best thing to do would be to start searching. </p><p>He searched key terms he knew, like littlespace and age regression, but nothing he was looking for seemed to come up. He threw his phone down on his bed beside him in frustration. Maybe there weren’t any apps that could help him, but maybe he could find something online. He got up and sat down at his desk, pulling his laptop out and booting it up. </p><p>He started searching on google, his favorite search engine, and he was happy to find some websites that actually looked to be useful. He clicked on the first option, going to that website. It said it was a community for regressors and caregivers. Ian explored the website for a few minutes and found a search box where you’re meant to put in your postal code to be grouped with others in your area. </p><p>First he needed to sign up and make an account. He was hesitant at first. Being that he was a popular youtuber, he worried that something would get out and he’d be exposed. But he would be using his personal email, one that had nothing to do with youtube or their business. No one knew that the email was associated with him. Besides the website said that none of his info would be shared, it’s only used for making his account. He just needed to be careful and not put anything too personal on there. So he decided to follow through and sign up, making his account. </p><p>He signed up with his email, choosing a username and a password. He made his username ‘littleditto’ after his favorite Pokémon. He felt he probably spent way too long coming up with that mediocre username. He just had to accept the email confirmation then he could set up his profile. He put in his bio that he was a little, aged around two to five, and that he was looking for other people in the area like him. After he set up his profile, he put in his postal code so he could be grouped with others in the area. There were so many! He was surprised and excited by this. </p><p>Ian decided to send messages to a couple people, with profiles that made him think he’d get along with them. There was an account which stated they were a caregiver, and a couple accounts that said they were littles. He eagerly sent messages, hoping to get a response from at least one. Maybe he’d even get a message from someone else on the site who he hadn’t messaged first.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. CrazCrash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Littleditto: Hi! I’m just looking for friends in the area. I’m kind of new to this community and i’m just feeling kind of like i’m on my own.</p><p>CrazCrash: Hello! Well if you can view my account that must mean we are near eachother…</p><p>CrazCrash: You’re definitely not alone, this community is kind of huge</p><p>Littleditto: I’m so happy you messaged back! So you’re a little too?</p><p>CrazCrash: Yup! I’m like between 5 and 7. Depends on the day</p><p>Littleditto: So you’re like a big kid kind of lol</p><p>Littleditto: Am usually on the younger side of like 2 to 5</p><p>CrazCrash: Yea I guess i’m on the older side</p><p>CrazCrash: Do you have a caregiver?</p><p>Littleditto: Yea kind of</p><p>Littleditto: he’s actually also my roommate</p><p>Littleditto: Do you?</p><p>CrazCrash: I don’t have an official caregiver but I do have a friend that kind of looks after me when needed</p><p>CrazCrash: I dont really regress too often so i dont need help too often</p><p>Littleditto: Oh its good that you have a friend you can trust with that part of you</p><p>Littleditto: it took so long for me to tell my roommate</p><p>Littleditto: actually I didn’t even tell him he kind of just found out?</p><p>CrazCrash: Oh I’m glad that worked out for you</p><p>CrazCrash: I wish this community was more widely accepted</p><p>CrazCrash: Like there’s nothing wrong with being little</p><p>Littleditto: Right? It sucks</p><p>CrazCrash: How often do you get to regress? </p><p>Littleditto: Uh usually a couple evenings after work and some time during the weekend</p><p>Littleditto: but i work a full time pretty intensive job so I don’t have as much time as I’d like</p><p>CrazCrash: I feel that! Especially when we’re shooting, but like I’m lucky I think cause I don’t need to regress that often</p><p>Littleditto: Shooting? What do you do for work?</p><p>CrazCrash: I’m an entertainer, I do online stuff mostly</p><p>Littleditto: Omg same...I actually sort of own a channel on youtube. Sort of</p><p>Littleditto: I wonder if you know who I am lol</p><p>CrazCrash: Really? That’s crazy! I work on a youtube channel lol</p><p>Littleditto: Which one, if you don’t mind my asking…</p><p>CrazCrash: Smosh, it’s pretty popular</p><p>Littleditto: … I’m aware of the popularity of smosh</p><p>CrazCrash: Yea? Do you watch? I bet you’d know who I am if I told you lol</p><p>Littleditto: What’s your name?</p><p>CrazCrash: It’s Courtney, but shhhh it’s a secret</p><p>Littleditto: Hello Courtney, fancy meeting you here</p><p>CrazCrash: Wait...do you like know me know me?</p><p>Littleditto: Yea I’d say I know you pretty well</p><p>Littleditto: You could probably guess who I am by now</p><p>CrazCrash: Ok so you live in La. You have a roommate. Your favorite pokemon is probably ditto lol. You sort of own a youtube channel.</p><p>CrazCrash: Ian???</p><p>Littleditto: Yes?</p><p>CrazCrash: OMG</p><p>CrazCrash: THIS IS HUGE</p><p>Littleditto: But please dont tell anyone court</p><p>CrazCrash: I promise I wouldn’t but Ian there are more of us out there than you think.</p><p>Littleditto: Yea I know there’s a lot of people in this community</p><p>CrazCrash: No like</p><p>CrazCrash: I mean there are others in smosh in the community</p><p>Littleditto: Really??</p><p>Littleditto: Who?</p><p>CrazCrash: I dont think its really my place to share but you may figure it out yourself</p><p>CrazCrash: There are actually a few who are on here. You may find yourself talking to other coworkers lol</p><p>CrazCrash: But i dont think you’d really be surprised when you found out about other littles in smosh, caregivers too</p><p>Littleditto: Now I’m dying to know omg</p><p>CrazCrash: Well I’ll leave you to explore the site. See ya tomorrow boss, lol</p><p>Littleditto: Bye court</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. CatsSsyay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Littleditto: Hello!</p><p>CatsSsyay: Hi there</p><p>Littleditto: Your profile says you’re a caregiver</p><p>CatsSsyay: Indeed I am</p><p>Littleditto: I mean im not looking for one i just uh </p><p>Littleditto: Looking for other people in the area in the community</p><p>CatsSsyay: I’m both a caregiver and in the community...obviously</p><p>CatsSsyay: and theoretically in the same area as you if you’re able to message me :)</p><p>Littleditto: uh yea round la right?</p><p>CatsSsyay: Yea i work in la, live a little further</p><p>CatsSsyay: Looking to move closer to my job in the near future tho</p><p>Littleditto: Oh thats neet</p><p>Littleditto: Got any hobbies?</p><p>CatsSsyay: Aside from taking care of my littles, uh gaming i guess. I used to do some leather working stuff but I havn’t had the time in the past couple of years</p><p>Littleditto: You have multiple littles?</p><p>CatsSsyay: Well kind of but not really</p><p>CatsSsyay: One is my little, one is a friend I occasionally watch over</p><p>Littleditto: Oh that’s nice of you</p><p>Littleditto: Do you know many in the community?</p><p>CatsSsyay: Yea there are a few im close with and work with</p><p>Littleditto: oh thats cool. What do you do for work?</p><p>CatsSsyay: Im an actor, voice actor, youtube personality</p><p>CatsSsyay: But im not saying which one lol</p><p>Littleditto: That’s interesting. I’m also a bit of a social media star</p><p>Littleditto: I actually found a coworker on here earlier</p><p>CatsSsyay: WOah what if you know me too</p><p>Littleditto: Honestly wouldn’t be that surprised. She said there were a couple others on here also</p><p>CatsSsyay: Do you think i’d be familiar with you like from the internet if i knew your name?</p><p>Littleditto: Yea probably, i’d say the channel i help run is pretty well known</p><p>Littleditto: Our main channel has just over 25 million subscribers, so yea pretty popular</p><p>Littleditto: sorry I dont mean to brag, but im proud of how far weve come</p><p>CatsSsyay: Well that maybe gives me a big clue of who you might be</p><p>Littleditto: Ill go ahead and say i work for smosh. </p><p>Littleditto: Well i dont really work for smosh…</p><p>Littleditto: Ok im one of the founders of smosh</p><p>CatsSsyay: Ian?</p><p>Littleditto: Is it that obvious that itd be me between me and anthony</p><p>CatsSsyay: Well Anthony doesn’t really give off any vibes that would lead me to that thought, you on the other hand</p><p>CatsSsyay: But so you are Ian?</p><p>Littleditto: yes</p><p>CatsSsyay: how do i know you’re telling the truth</p><p>Littleditto: Well theres no way to really prove it</p><p>Littleditto: Unless you actually knew me i guess</p><p>CatsSsyay: I do know you actually…</p><p>Littleditto: And who might you be?</p><p>CatsSsyay: I dont intend to let that info go so easily</p><p>CatsSsyay: So if you’re really Ian, what did you wear to work on friday</p><p>Littleditto: Uh weird question but i was wearing jeans and my white twitter hoodie</p><p>Littleditto: I feel like that doesn’t really prove anything tho</p><p>CatsSsyay: Well seeing as i work with you, and that checks out it does prove something</p><p>Littleditto: Well who are you then?</p><p>CatsSsyay: Hmm no</p><p>CatsSsyay: You have to guess</p><p>Littleditto: Well I can rule out Courtney, and you’re definitely not Anthony</p><p>Littleditto: I assume you either have cats or like cats</p><p>CatsSsyay: I do have cats yes</p><p>Littleditto: So that could be Spencer, Sarah, Damien, uuuh</p><p>Littleditto: cant think of anyone else that has cats</p><p>Littleditto: Wow im a horrible boss lol</p><p>Littleditto: I dont think youre Spencer. He doesnt really give off any caregiver vibes in my opinion</p><p>Littleditto: Between Damien and Sarah, Im pretty sure you’re Damien, solely based on how you speak or i guess type</p><p>CatsSsyay: Bingo</p><p>Littleditto: yay</p><p>CatsSsyay: :)</p><p>Littleditto: Hello Damien</p><p>CatsSsyay: Hi</p><p>Littleditto: Um so well this is interesting</p><p>CatsSsyay: indeed</p><p>CatsSsyay: What are you getting up to?</p><p>Littleditto: just chilling in my bedroom. Sunday is the day me and Anthony kind of just spend apart</p><p>CatsSsyay: Does Anthony know about you?</p><p>Littleditto: He does. He’s actually my caregiver at this time</p><p>CatsSsyay: Really? He doesn’t really seem the carer type to me</p><p>Littleditto: Well maybe he isn’t naturally but he’s trying</p><p>Littleditto: we actually only really started with this whole dynamic like a couple weeks ago</p><p>CatsSsyay: Thats good. Im happy for you</p><p>Littleditto: So you have your own little?</p><p>CatsSsyay: I do, and yes you do know him. You also know the girl i kind of babysit</p><p>Littleditto: Is it courtney? I talked to her earlier about all of this</p><p>Littleditto: She said she has a friend that just helps her out because she doesn’t feel the need to have a fulltime carer because she doesnt regress often</p><p>CatsSsyay: I don’t really feel its my place to say who I take care of</p><p>Littleditto: Oh thats fine</p><p>Littleditto: What are you up to?</p><p>CatsSsyay: Im watching some anime and hanging out with the kitties</p><p>Littleditto: Sounds like fun</p><p>CatsSsyay: yes cuddling the geese is always very nice</p><p>Littleditto: Well i need to go decide what im having for dinner so ill let you get on with your cats and anime</p><p>CatsSsyay: have a goodnight</p><p>Littleditto: Ill try</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. FireBurrito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i almost added this chapter to the wrong fic oops</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Littleditto: Hello fellow small one</p><p>FireBurrito: Hii</p><p>FireBurrito: You’re a little also</p><p>Littleditto: Yuup</p><p>FireBurrito: And your bio says youre like 2-5</p><p>FireBurrito: Were like the same age!!</p><p>Littleditto: yea! What are you up to?</p><p>FireBurrito: am watching dragon tales</p><p>Littleditto: i love that show</p><p>FireBurrito: Me too, thats why Im watching it</p><p>FireBurrito: What are you doin?</p><p>Littleditto: Just layin in bed. I was using my computer earlier but i logged in on my phone so i could lie down</p><p>Littleditto: Ive kind of been on here like almost all day…</p><p>FireBurrito: Thats a long time</p><p>Littleditto: I know. Its bad</p><p>FireBurrito: Maybe you should take a break. Its getting kinda late already</p><p>Littleditto: But i just wanna keep talking to peopleeee</p><p>FireBurrito: But sleep good, fun dreams</p><p>Littleditto: You have a point there but i just wanna talk to all the people</p><p>Littleditto: and im like only a little sleepy</p><p>FireBurrito: i feel like thats a lie</p><p>Littleditto: maybe</p><p>Littleditto: so whats your life like</p><p>FireBurrito: Well i live alone. I work five days a week. I usually go to my caregivers place on the weekends. His roommate is also a little, though he’s got an older headspace. I work with both of them and they’re some of my best friends</p><p>FireBurrito: Oh but when we’re both in little space at the same time it’s kinda crazy lol. Poor joshie</p><p>Littleditto: I work with someone named Joshua, though we dont usually call him joshua lol</p><p>Littleditto: Small world lol</p><p>FireBurrito: Yea hes secretly my boyfriend, shhhh dont tell anyone</p><p>Littleditto: OH! Good for you lol</p><p>Littleditto: I hope he treats you well</p><p>FireBurrito: Oh he definitely does!</p><p>FireBurrito: Speaking of its about time for me to go to bed. He wont be happy if i stay up much later, work tomorrow</p><p>Littleditto: I think i might go find my caregiver/roomate for a nice cuddle too</p><p>Littleditto: Hey whats your name?</p><p>FireBurrito: Its David, but no one ever really calls me that, except like my boyfriend and closest friends</p><p>Littleditto: Hey i know a david that doesnt go by david lol</p><p>Littleditto: so many coincidences</p><p>FireBurrito: yea how strange…</p><p>FireBurrito: By chance do you work at smosh</p><p>Littleditto: I do…</p><p>Littleditto: Goodnight lasercorn :P</p><p>FireBurrito: Hey! But who are you????</p><p>Littleditto: uuuuuuh night!</p><p>FireBurrito: &gt;_&lt;</p><p>FireBurrito: When i find out who you are i will find you and i will take all your stuffies</p><p>Littleditto: NO! Not dumplin!</p><p>Littleditto: And you cant take my lion! Anthony gave me that special</p><p>Littleditto: oops i think i gave it away</p><p>FireBurrito: Lol goodnight Iaaaaan</p><p>Littleditto: :( night</p><p>FireBurrito: Go get ur cuddles!</p><p>Littleditto: I will!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>